


[日花]0.86秒以下

by Yilin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, My English is too poor to translate it
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilin/pseuds/Yilin
Summary: 越過山徑、眺望星空，最後看見的則是自己。兩個不同角度的他騰空飛起，搭上一邊的標語，帥氣地超越了自己的想像。繼續隨意馳騁，開始描繪起對方認真盯著自己的照片模擬的樣子，日向驀地感覺到翩翩浮上臉頰的熱度，甚至感到有些莫名害羞。





	[日花]0.86秒以下

「好！來了！」門後傳來了開鎖的聲音，緊接著是略為靦腆但還算開朗的笑容：「咦？只有日向？影山君沒有來嗎？」  
「啊……影山的話、說是家裡臨時有事的樣子。」日向沒料到對方一開口便是詢問另一個人的去向，在倉促構築出回答的同時也將鞋脫去，踏進玄關。  
「母親已經出門了……日向你先到我房間、我去拿點吃的吧？」谷地猶豫了一下，之後伸手指向自己的房門。  
「好。」熟門熟路地開啟房門，日向將側背包擱在地上，盤腿坐了下來。  
環顧四周，這才發現這是他頭一次單獨待在對方的房間裡。  
簡單的裝飾和整齊的擺設並沒有什麼觀看價值，日向轉而站起，看向對方貼在牆上一些極富設計感的海報。  
背景有些是構圖完美的相片、有些則是他看不太懂的畫，但是上頭的字都是精簡地陳述著目的，讓他不禁讚嘆起設計群的用心。  
越過山徑、眺望星空，最後看見的則是自己。  
兩個不同角度的他騰空飛起，搭上一邊的標語，帥氣地超越了自己的想像。  
儘管對方當初還因為母親的話語而躑躅著是否擔任經理，如今卻做得有聲有色，甚至超出了原先經理所能做的事。

「日向？怎麼站在那裡？趕快過來坐吧！今天要把生物搞定喔！」端著托盤緩緩彎下腰，谷地試著不要因為重心不穩而將飲料灑出來。  
「啊、我來幫妳吧！」將杯子拿至桌面，日向順勢坐了下來。  
「謝謝。對了、這個巧克力，很好吃喔！之前母親的客戶送的。」  
「咦，真好。」迅速將包裝拆開來一口咬入，香濃的氣味立刻衝入鼻腔：「這是、有酒？」  
「嗯！不過濃度很低，吃幾顆應該沒關係。」谷地將考卷拿了出來交給日向繼續說道：「這個，上次的範圍，先寫十分鐘吧！加油！」  
「好喲！」氣勢高昂地拿出文具，隨後彷若揮劍一般掄起筆來。

事實證明就算有人幫忙，仍然不可能突飛猛進。  
苦惱地嘟噥著，日向在好不容易寫完考卷後看向時鐘，卻發現已經超過了原訂的時間。  
奇怪著為何谷地沒有像平常一樣要他停筆，移回目光卻看見節奏地點著頭的腦袋。  
「谷地桑……？」輕輕喊著，在意識到對方已經睡著時，日向不禁有些慌了起來。  
思量著是否叫醒對方，卻又忍不住撐起臉頰，看著對方不斷搖晃著。  
「……啊、好險。」眼看谷地就要和桌子來個親密接觸，日向立刻伸長了手，像是救球一般撐住了對方的額頭。  
就算這樣晃也不會醒來嗎－－如此想著，日向將自己的外套披了過去，托著對方靠上了牆。  
思索著接下來該做什麼，日向的視線又開始隨意漂浮了起來。  
轉過頭，看見了散在另一邊的書桌上的大量圖紙和自己的相片，每個看來都有些不同，卻無法明確道出不同的點。  
似乎是此時才意識到，原來那兩張看來氣魄的海報，是由多少的心力堆疊出來的作品。  
－－難怪會這麼累啊……再讓她睡一下吧。

繼續隨意馳騁，開始描繪起對方認真盯著自己的照片模擬的樣子，日向驀地感覺到翩翩浮上臉頰的熱度，甚至感到有些莫名害羞。  
看著毫無防備的睡顏，再與方才想像的情景聯想在一起，讓日向不禁訝異起一顆酒心巧克力，竟能讓心跳變得如此快速。  
悄悄坐回原本的位子裝作什麼事也沒發生，日向再度看向闔上的眼與睫毛覆上的纖細影子，感覺著它們如羽毛輕搧般顫動。  
－－再看一下子，之後再叫醒對方吧。


End file.
